Training and Taking Down
by livinginbadasscity
Summary: Shiho decides that she can't let Shinichi take care of her forever. She takes matter into her own hands, and finds a dashing new partner to hold her hand while she's at it. Shiho/Saguru Shiho/Shinichi ? Shinichi/Ran


** Chapter 1**

'Ne, ne Haibara, you should enroll in Teitan too!'

'Pass… I got a lot of better things to do than attend high school'

Shinichi let out an overdramatic sigh.

'Oi, are you still thinking about Jodie-sensei's message? We still got half a year 'till then. And I don't think any Black Org members will be roaming around high schools, if you're worrying about that.'

'Drop it.' Haibara stood up, and opened the door to her dark laboratory.

'You're so cold Haibara. Whatever, there's still twenty minutes to go before lunch break, I'm leaving. Ja!'

Shinichi decided to drop the subject and got ready for school. _Aaaah, sensei and the others will surely be shock to see me back _he thought stretching his now seventeen-year old arms, which was just minutes ago the arms of a seven-year old. _Especially Ran, she hasn't seen me for awhile…_

Haibara waited to hear the sound of Shinichi opening the door and leaving and proceeded to open her e-mail.

_To the soon-to-be Shiho-chan!,_

_Ai-chan, how's the antidote going? Not to pressure you but it will be good to have it very soon. We have received a message from agent __**007**__. She has managed to be an important enough member of the organization to know its true intentions and plans. And from her report, their aim is-not surprisingly-to achieve immortality. Their plan is to take the two known survivors of the effects of APTX 4869, meaning you and Conan-kun for research. It looks like Chris has finally spilled the beans to the organization about your current status. According to 007, the plan will take action six months from now. It has also been mentioned that the Organization is ready to have an all-out war, in case they have been intercepted and their plan will known to the ears of FBI and CIA, which is the case now. We are currently forming a plan to counter-act the organization._

_We are looking forward to the antidote Ai-chan! _

_Gambatene!*_

_ Jodie Saintmilton_

The message has been sent two weeks ago and Haibara just recently finished the antidote and she and Conan is now back in their original forms.

Haibara reread the message over and over again. She can't quite believe it_. _She knew that the time will come when she will have to face the Black Organization head-on. But she never thought that it will just be this early.

'_its too soon.'_

She opened her drawer to reveal Agasa's car keys

She has decided.

'_I can't let Kudo-kun protect me forever. I'll handle this myself.'_

Shinichi jumped across the street, swinging his bag back and forth, fully enjoying his teen-age body. All she could think about is Ran, he plans to take her again to the same place, same restaurant, same table with the same message in mind.

Finally, he has reached his destination, Teitan Gakuen

'Oooooooohayo!' Shinchi's entrance and prolonged greeting caused head to turn from the students of Teitan Gakuen class 2-B.

'Shinichi!' Ran was the first to recover. She couldn't contain herself; she jumped towards Shinichi and landed her arms around his shoulders.

'R-ran.'

Was all he could say, he was pushed back from the force of Ran's hug. He was shocked; he didn't expect this kind of reaction from Ran.

He could hear the cheers and whoops from his classmates as they watched the scene before them.

He didn't notice the irregular breathing from Ran.

'Aaaaa!' was the sound heard from Ran and Shinichi.

Ran was in her karate stance and, Shinichi on the floor, caressing his aching ribs.

Ran has kicked Shinichi towards the other side of the classroom.

'Shinichi! How dare you come back now so suddenly without a single phone call or a simple reminder that you exist for SIX WHOLE MONTHS!'

Haibara- no, Shiho was known to be very impatient. She has been in the same spot for 30 minutes because of traffic which is due to a car accident which is right in front of her.

The car of a Chinese business man collided with that of a British teenager, which caused a lot more confusion since the Chinese man knows little English and the rookie officer couldn't understand the accent of the teenager.

_Sigh. This could take years. _Finally, Shiho stepped out of her car and decided to help the poor officer, who turned out to be…

'Takagi-keibu!'

'Aaah, Shiho-san! O-ohayo…' The troubled officer scratched his head, seemingly embarrassed to be seen by someone he knows while doing poor policework.

'What are you doing here keibu? Aren't you assigned to the Crime Division?'

'Ahhehe, Yumi-san couldn't make it so she sent me instead. It looks like there are no traffic officers left in the HQ. My, people are so careless nowadays today, ne?'

'Oh, and I see that you don't quite understand what to do?'

'Ahh, to put it directly…' The embarrassed officer scratched his head again.

Shiho then proceeded to ask questions to the Chinese businessman in perfect Mandarin, which shocked Takagi.

_Aiiyah… this is embarrassing, Shiho-san would make a better police than I am…_

Shiho turned to the English teenager to ask the same questions.

The man merely winked at her.

Shiho in turn glared.

She then went on asking questions, writing on Takagi's notebook which she almost got holes in since the British cared to insert statements such as:

'I apologize for being careless Miyano-san, if I knew that there is such a fine lady behind my car that I would cause trouble to, I would be so much careful.b'

'A-Ri-Ga-To'. Shiho emphasized each syllable, she was certainly annoyed. 'We're finished. It's all done Takagi-keibu, here are your notes, and I guess I could drive away now.'

'H-hai, thank you Shiho-san. Sorry for the trouble.'

Shiho has opened the door to her car, and was about to enter her car when she heard the annoying voice of a certain traffic violator.

'Ne, Miyano-san, how about dinner later?'

Shiho just gave her full force glare, which made the policemen around her sweat drop, while the man just grinned.

He got his answer.


End file.
